


Reincarnation Gone Wrong

by wellthengetouttathesoupaisle



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, also riko as a cat and subjected to a life with andrew is perfection, and half me mourning my dead villain, but he made a damn good villain, i mean don't get me wrong riko was terrible, im sorry riko i really am, lmao who am I kidding ofc im not, this is half crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle/pseuds/wellthengetouttathesoupaisle
Summary: The afterlife is nothing at all what Riko expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a Riko reincarnation as a cat au and I rolled with it.

Riko was supposed to be dead. He knew he was dead because Ichirou had been the one to hold the gun to his temple. His brother did not show mercy.

He knew he was dead because Neil Josten had been there. Neil, who'd stolen first Kevin, then Jean from him, robbed him of his soldiers, his pets, his property. Neil was the only upset to his perfectly orchestrated plan.

He knew he was dead because he'd died the moment the final buzzer had gone off, signifying the Foxes' victory. His father had passed. His brother would never acknowledge a failure like him.

Yes, Riko was very much _dead_.

And yet, here he was, perfectly unharmed and not dead at all. Even more bewildering was the compromising position he found himself in right now. Because currently, he was being held up by a hand on the scruff of his neck, staring into the frozen blue eyes of Neil Josten.

An intrigued smile broke out across Josten's face. Riko hissed weakly and swiped at his nose. He missed.

"Andrew," Josten called over his shoulder. "We should probably declaw him."

A noncommittal grunt answered back from what appeared to be their living room. The tiny Minyard was sprawled out over a sofa, a book tilted over his face.

"It would be a good idea," Josten continued, undeterred, "before he claws up the curtains like Sir did." He held Riko away from his face as he continued to bat angrily at the burn scars on his cheek, eyeing him critically. "We also need to come up with a name for him."

"Call him Stupid," Minyard said disinterestedly, flicking another page in his novel.

"Andrew," Josten chided. "If you don't come up with a good name, we're using the one Nicky came up with. Do you really want that?"

Minyard gave a vague hand gesture without looking up, and Riko held his breath in abject horror as he waited to hear the atrocity of a name that Hemmick had volunteered. Josten groaned and shook his head. "Really, Andrew."

"Really." Minyard replied dryly.

"Ugh," Josten sighed, turning back to Riko, who'd given up on trying to gouge Josten's eyes out and settled for glaring at him hatefully. "King Fluffkins it is, then."

Riko's stomach bottomed out. Fluffkins. _Fluffkins_. Were they _really_ planning on naming _him_ , a Moriyama, a member of the Japanese _mafia_ , something as abhorrent as King Fluffk—

Wait. _King?_

"You might as well call him Stupid," Minyard helpfully provided his opinion. "Either way, it fits."

Josten ceased their glowering staring contest to toss an indignant look at Minyard. "You're lucky cats don't understand English. King already looks like he wants to claw my face open."

"I speak English," Riko snarled, the black fur on his neck bristling. "I'm bilingual, in fact."

Minyard glanced over at him. "Get it to stop meowing."

"I think he's afraid," Josten said thoughtfully. "I'd better put him down. Then he can get acquainted with Sir."

"I am not _afraid_ —" Riko hissed, but they didn't seem to hear him. The second his bare feet touched the hardwood floor, another cat shot out from behind the sofa Minyard was lounging on. Riko let out an indignant meow and swiped at its head when it got too close.

"Hey!" Josten's voice rang out from above. "Don't do that to Sir!"

The other cat was undaunted by his aggressiveness. It circled back around to sniff his tail. Riko snatched it away, highly offended and humiliated. "Do not lay your nose there, you unsightly beast."

The horrific creature—Sir—paid no heed to his warnings. He batted Riko's nose with a gentle paw before springing away, clearly trying to entice him into some sort of game.

Riko promptly turned his back and Sir seemed to deflate. He padded off, nosing his way to a food dish that lay in the corner.

"They don't like each other," Josten muttered. He sounded concerned. "Andrew, what should we do?"

"Toss one of them out," Minyard grunted. Nevertheless, he reached out to scratch Sir's ears as he passed by.

Josten looked genuinely upset. "We can't do that! We just got King from the shelter! Imagine how he'd feel to be abandoned again."

"Abandoned," Riko sputtered. "I was never—" he cut off, remembering that his vocal range consisted of nothing more than high pitched meows. It was incredibly demeaning.

Perhaps this was his punishment for how evil he'd been in life. Instead of passing on peacefully and being cast into hell, he'd been reincarnated into the body of a cat and handed off to live with his two most sworn enemies. It was unfathomably bad.

"A tear for his suffering," Minyard wiped an eye dramatically. "Remind me of the last time I cared."

"You changed Sir's litter yesterday," Josten challenged. "Without being asked."

Minyard opened his mouth. He closed it. "193%, Josten."

Josten chuckled and Riko gagged. They were so horribly domestic, it was disgusting. This, he realized, was hell.

The doorbell to their house rang just then, and Josten glanced at the door, a light frown on his features. "Who's that? No one called to say they were coming, did they Andrew?"

"It's probably Kevin, then. He told me a few days ago he was flying in today for an upcoming game." Minyard said dismissively, and Riko stiffened. Kevin? He had no desire to see his old _brother_ , someone who'd so blatantly challenged him and refused to submit to his iron will. Kevin had no place in his territory.

Territory. He'd already started thinking like a cat. Riko barely suppressed a groan.

And to think that he considered his territory to be the despicable house of Neil Josten and Andrew Minyard. He'd have his way with them, sooner or later.

But right now, Josten was opening the front door to welcome a characteristically moody and unsmiling Kevin Day into his house. Riko's ears flattened at the unwelcome sight of a stark black chess piece on Kevin's left cheekbone.

"What's up, Kevin?" he heard Josten ask. "You miss us already? Traveled halfway across the country just to see us?"

Kevin snorted derisively. "As if. My team has a game here tomorrow, and you know it. I decided to stop by to make sure you two aren't slacking off."

He said it with a frown but Riko didn't miss the very un-Kevin like warmth in his voice. Since when had Kevin become this soft? It made him want to puke.

The sound of his retching drew Kevin's attention. "What the hell, Neil? Another cat?" His nose wrinkled in disgust. "Why the hell does it sound like it needs to cough up a hairball?"

"If it does, I'm not responsible for cleaning it," Minyard's deep voice rang out. Riko attempted to silence him with a withering glare, but from his new vantage point of a mere foot off the floor, there was no way Minyard would see it.

"He's not throwing up," Josten was quick to rectify. "Kevin, meet our new cat, King Fluffkins." He reached down and scooped Riko up before he could dart away, eliciting a yelp of protest. Before he could blink, he'd been thrust into Kevin's surprised arms.

Riko's breath caught in his throat as he stared into Kevin's green eyes. He half expected them to darken with fear as they typically did, but Kevin only raised a derisive eyebrow. "You named him King?"

"Well, Nicky did," Josten corrected, reaching over to scratch Riko behind his ears. Riko hissed.

Kevin snorted. "You should've named him Andrew."

"I said to name him Stupid," Minyard put in. "He wouldn't listen."

Riko bristled. "I'm Riko, you fools."

As if on cue, Kevin studied him. "Actually, he sort of reminds me of Riko."

"What the hell," Josten snorted, right before Riko swatted angrily at the chess piece inked onto Kevin's face. "Wait, what the _hell_?" Then he laughed. "God, it's like he knows."

"I _do_ know," Riko growled. "I know everything about you fools!"

Kevin set him back on the floor and Riko promptly attacked his pant leg. Kevin cursed and kicked him lightly in the side. "Damn cat."

"Hey!" Josten protested as the force of Kevin's seemingly weak blow sent Riko skidding across the wood floor. His claws scrabbled uselessly on the slick, polished surface, and for once, Riko was happy his face was covered in fur. He was pretty sure he'd turned a murderous red underneath.

"You know I'm a dog person, Neil," Kevin groused. "Keep your cats away from me."

"I'll kick you out of our house," Josten threatened, but he didn't sound serious.

Kevin flipped him off and kicked off his shoes before joining Minyard on the couch. "The Exy game'll be on in five minutes. Jean and Jeremy's team is playing."

"Your man-crush still going strong?" Josten teased as he sat down on Minyard's other side.

Kevin glared distractedly, busy flipping through the channels to track down the game. "Shut up. I just respect him is all. Thea'd kill me if you ever said that in front of her."

Riko, on the other hand, stiffened at the mention of Jean. His heart was pounding; his blood was boiling. Jean, the one who'd betrayed him at the end, whose betrayal cost him the game with the Foxes, his title as king. He would never forgive Jean.

Lithely, he sprang up onto the coffee table that sat in front of the couch, his narrowed eyes watching as the announcer began to call the names of Jean's new team as they entered the stadium. Behind him, the couch had quieted as Kevin, Josten, and even Minyard leaned forward in interest.

"Jeremy Knox, Number 5," the announcer was saying, and Kevin's eyes considerably brightened.

Then, "Jean Moreau, Num—" and that was as far as they got before the TV crashed to the floor, knocked off the stand by the black cat that had seemingly catapulted through the air, claws outstretched and teeth bared.

Kevin's yelp of surprise and Minyard's incessent swearing added to the din while Riko attacked the screen. All rational thought had left him; so intent was he on inflicting some sort of pain on his former property.

The Jean on the screen, of course, didn't react. Instead, he waved his racquet at the cheering crowd before the camera cut to the next player. Fury bubbled in Riko's veins at his less than satisfactory response. Jean knew better than ignore him.

"—in the _hell_ ," Josten was swearing as he stormed to set the TV upright again. "I swear that thing's Riko's reincarnation or something, did you see how it attacked Jean?!"

Kevin, of course, paled considerably at that. "You can't be serious."

"I'm not, of course," Josten replied, before hesitating. "Well, I mean, you never know..."

"Shut up," Kevin groaned. "I'd rather not talk about this."

"I told you one cat is all we need," Minyard sighed. Sir mewled pathetically from his corner and Riko glared furiously at him. Sir cowered.

"I don't understand why he doesn't like Sir," Josten said unhappily, fingering a corner of the television where it had been dented in the fall. "He's such a tolerable cat. Maybe we should lock them in a room together or something, let them fight it out."

"That's not how you deal with animals," Kevin sighed loudly over Minyard's "Great idea."

Kevin eyed them as though they were both crazy. "Do you want to deal with a dead cat?"

"Aww, c'mon Kevin," Josten pushed. "It's how you're supposed to handle kids."

"That's definitely _not_ how you're meant to deal with kids," Kevin countered, looking to Minyard for support. The blonde demon only smiled willfully. Riko cursed his soul to the depths of hell.

"We'll vote on it," Josten decided, his eyes lighting up at the idea. "All in favor of locking Sir and King in a room together?"

Minyard's hand shot up in the air. Josten's was quick to follow. For once, Riko was glad to see Kevin disagree. Unfortunately, one vote wasn't enough to save him.

"Overruled," Josten said, eyeing Kevin with triumph. "We win." He started towards Riko, who desperately backed away when he realized where this was going. Josten anticipated this, and swooped down to snatch him before he could make a break for it.

"No!" Riko yowled as Sir was also picked up and held tightly to Josten's chest. "You can't do this to me! I am a _Moriyama!"_

All that could be heard of his savage cries were pitiful squeaks. Josten set them down in a tiny bedroom and closed the door with a resounding click. His fate was sealed.

Sir eyed him curiously as he darted to the small window that had been installed at the bottom of the door. He could still see the three of them curled up on the sofa, their attention already back on the Exy game. Only Minyard was watching him, and when he caught his eye, he sneered. Riko shivered. Could he know?

No. There was no conceivable way he could have found out. And yet, Riko's fur bristled in agitation and fury as he stared out at his sworn enemies with pure hatred.

His green eyes flashed with bloodlust. Soon they would know.

Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> No but seriously...imagine Riko as King Fluffkins...just imagine...


End file.
